Aniversario Desastroso
by Anitikis
Summary: Recordar fechas importantes nunca fue sencillo para Ron, lo que causara que Hermione no tenga un buen dia y que, al final de la jornada, sus ganas de asesinar lenta y dolorasamente a su marido sean extremas... ONESHOT!


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de esta historia lamentablemente no me pertenecen, sino que son propiedad de J.K. Rowling, pero la trama fue una total invencion de mi vasta imaginacion. **  
><strong>

**Aniversario Desastroso**

Decir que en ese momento Hermione Granger se encontraba molesta era quedarse corto… más bien hervía de la rabia, y todo se simplificaba a una sola persona. Exacto. Ron Weasley. Era común que ese pelirrojo le causara dolores de cabeza y disgustos constantemente, pero esta vez había pasado el límite y su castaña no se lo perdonaría fácilmente. Y la razón era su aniversario de bodas… Todo el mundo la había saludado, desde sus familiares hasta su secretaria e inclusive sus hijos… todos excepto su esposo.

Mientras rebanaba, o más bien asesinaba debido a la fuerza con que dejaba caer el cuchillo, la verdura para la cena recordó con exactitud todo lo ocurrido en ese día…

**Flashback**

_Esa mañana había despertado con una sonrisa amplia en su rostro y de buen humor. Mientras se desperezaba se quedo por unos momentos observando cómo dormía su esposo… aunque Ron ya no era un muchacho como cuando asistían a Hogwarts, todavía tenía en su cara algunos rasgos que le recordaban a ese pequeño chico pecoso que había conocido en el tren en su primer viaje. No podía negar que al principio habían tenido muchos problemas, pero poco a poco el fue ganándose un lugar en su corazón como uno de sus mejores amigos… y así era hasta que descubrió que no solo lo quería como su amigo, sino que sus sentimientos iban más allá de eso. A pesar de ser muchos los recuerdos que tenia con Ron podía recordar cada uno ellos como si los hubiera vivido ayer… aquella vez en que él junto a Harry la rescataron de ese Trol en Halloween, el baile de navidad y el llanto que derramo tras los celos de Ron, los días de verano en La Madriguera junto a los Weasley, las practicas del equipo de Quidditch que, aunque le gustara el deporte asistía, asistía solo por apoyar a su pelirrojo, las veces en que lo había ayudado con sus trabajos atrasados, su primer beso en plena batalla…. Eran tantos momentos que le demostraban que todo había sido real aunque para ella algunas veces parecía un cuento de hadas, porque Ron había sido y aun era su príncipe._

_Continuo observándolo hasta detenerse en sus pecas, esas que siempre le había provocado más de un suspiro, y luego paso a centrar su atención a esos mechones rojizos que tanto caracterizaban a su amado. Perdió la noción del tiempo recordando la sensación que le producía acariciar esos cabellos cada vez que lo besaba, y salió de su ensoñación al sentir el ruido del reloj despertador de su marido. _

_Lentamente él comenzó a moverse al tiempo que restregaba sus ojos, lo que le provoco una ansiedad a la castaña de querer ver esos preciosos luceros en lo que solía perderse cuando los observaba. Ron estiro sus brazos mientras bostezaba, y luego recorrió con la vista la habitación hasta encontrar a su esposa sentada en el borde de sus pies. Golpeo el costado de su cama y luego se hizo a un lado para dejar que ella se recostara junto a él._

_Hermione le sonrió amplia y seductoramente antes de abrazarlo, para luego dejar caer su cabeza en el pecho de su esposo. Estuvieron en silencio un largo rato, en el cual ella le acaricio su torso y él se dedico a trazar pequeños círculos sobre los suaves brazos de su mujer, hasta que Hermione rompió el hielo._

_- Hoy quisiera que no asistiéramos al trabajo… la verdad prefiero quedarme todo el día aquí contigo- comento esperando ver esa sonrisa picara característica de su marido, sin embargo él lo que hizo fue levantarse bruscamente y mirarla de reojo._

_-Te encuentras bien Hermione? A ti nunca se te da por querer faltar al trabajo… es más, siempre soy yo el que te lo propone y tú me regañas diciendo que soy un irresponsable al no pensar que tenemos dos hijos los cuales alimentar- su mujer lo observo fijamente por lo que comenzó a ponerse nervioso… sabia que cuando ella utilizaba esa mirada tan penetrante su humor estaba cambiando- Que? Acaso tengo algo en mi rostro?-_

_-No recuerdas que día es hoy, Ronald?-inquirió ella mientras la furia comenzaba a ascender lentamente por su cuerpo, a lo que su esposo dio un salto de la cama como si hubiera recordado algo de golpe._

_-Por Merlín casi lo olvido!... si llego tarde a esa junta Harry me torturara hasta el cansancio… gracias por recordármelo amor- y tras decir esto el pelirrojo se perdió en el baño, dejando a Hermione tragando todas los insultos que tenia sobre lo insensible que era al poder recordar su estúpida junta y no su aniversario de casados ._

_Mientras se vestía para ir al ministerio su enojo fue bajando progresivamente… pensó que tal vez Ron tenía planeado algo especial para ella cuando salieran del trabajo, o que le mandaría algo con una lechuza, como lo había hecho en su primer aniversario, y luego la sorprendería al llegar a la casa. Si. No creía que su esposo fuera tan idiota como para olvidar el día en que ambos se juraron amor eterno y formaron la hermosa familia que hoy tenían._

_Se dirigió hasta el tocador y se aplico solo una leve capa de maquillaje junto con un tono de labial claro, después de todo no le gustaba sobresalir demasiado en el Ministerio porque luego Ron se encargaba de perseguir a cualquiera que se le quedara mirando por mucho tiempo. Cuando estuvo vestida y preparada, busco su bolso y bajo a la cocina donde comenzó a preparar el desayuno para sus hijos, ya que ambos estaban en la casa debido a que era verano. Decidió que lo de Ron no la afectaría, confiaba en que el recordaría que fecha era hoy y dejaría que la sorprendiera con algo espectacular como cada año. Al rato oyó el ruido de pasos que bajaban por las escaleras y acto seguido vio a Rose que se dejaba caer sobre la mesa de la cocina totalmente extenuada, luego escucho sus leves ronquidos similares a lo de su marido._

_-Veo que no tuviste una buena noche… por que estas tan cansada?- pregunto su madre mientras le servía un poco de café con lo que su hija se despertó de golpe, luego la castaña ocupo un lugar en la mesa y la observo de reojo._

_-Tuve una pesadilla y…-Rose bajo la mirada mientras se rascaba la cabeza, cosa que le indico a su madre que aun buscaba una mejor excusa para que le creyera… indudablemente era hija de Ron porque él también siempre había carecido de esa imaginación para inventar una historia._

_-Aja… y esa pesadilla tiene el nombre Malfoy incluido, verdad?- refuto su madre reprochándola con la mirada- Rose si querías salir con él anoche podrías habérmelo dicho y yo me encargaba de que tu padre no revisara tu habitación… por suerte fui yo la que llegue a ver como Romeo tiraba piedras a tu ventana, porque si era Ron no me imagino el escándalo que hubiera hecho – la pelirroja se quedo observando a su madre fijamente, y palideció más de lo normal… con lo que le dio a entender a Hermione que no se explicaba como ella estaba al tanto de la situación- No me mires así… si no querías que nadie se enterara no tendrías que haberte paseado con el por el Caldero Chorreante, y agradece que fue Ginny quien los vio y no alguno de tus tíos o Harry porque sino en estos momentos no se que habría sido de ese pobre muchacho-_

_-Cuando lo supiste?- fue lo único que se atrevió a preguntar mientras un leve rubor invadía sus mejillas y su vista estaba clavada en el suelo, prácticamente el mismo gesto que su madre tenía cuando Ron se acercaba a ella en público y la besaba._

_-El domingo pasado hable con Ginny y me comento que los había visto muy acaramelados cuando iba de camino a la tienda de Madame Malkin… pensé que tal vez estaba equivocada y por eso no te pregunte nada, pero luego de ver cómo te escapabas con él en su escoba creo que era cierto… Rose por qué no quisiste decírmelo? – pregunto la castaña tomándole la mano_

_-Pues… papá siempre se la pasa diciendo que los Malfoy no deberían ser admitidos en Hogwarts porque aun son mortifagos, y que no son buena compañía… Además sabes que todos en la familia aun les guardan rencor por los malos tratos que recibieron, imagínate que se enteraran que una Weasley tiene algo que ver con ellos!- respondió la pelirroja algo desilusionada- Seria la deshonra de la familia y mi papá nunca me lo perdonaría…-_

_Rose no pudo contener mas las lagrimas y la angustia que traía guardada, por lo que su madre rápidamente rodeo la mesa y se fundió en un emotivo abrazo con ella. Intento tranquilizarla acariciándole el pelo y cantándole suavemente como cuando ella era una niña… definitivamente no había otra cosa que calmaba a su Rose más que la canción Chiquitita de Abba, porque cuando Hermione era todavía una niña ese era el método con la cual su madre la tranquilizaba. Al cabo de un rato, su hija dejo de llorar._

_-Cariño, nadie va a odiarte por eso… Albus y Scorpius son buenos amigos y todos aceptamos eso así que no veo el problema de que tú y él tengan una relación- su hija volvió a romper en llanto al escuchar esto._

_-Eso es lo que tú piensas pero no lo que papá dirá!... Estoy segura que si se lo digo mandara que lo encierren en Azkaban con cadena perpetua- Hermione sonrió al escuchar las tonterías que decía su hija… a pesar de ser muy inteligente como ella era indudable que tenia las locas ideas de Ron._

_-Admito que a tu papá no le gustara mucho la idea pero no te haría eso porque sabe que lastimando al muchacho también esta lastimándote a ti…- la castaña lo pensó un momento y sintió que Ron si era capaz de eso… luego de ver la manera en la que había celado a Ginny, y aun lo hacía, no quiso ni pensar lo que le haría a Rose que era su hija. En ese caso ella tendría que hacerlo entender por las buenas o por las malas- No te preocupes, cuando sea el momento de hablar con él yo me encargare de que lo entienda… y lo hará porque conoce lo que pasaría si se niega-_

_-Muchas gracias mama- dijo su hija abrazándola y sonriendo- y perdón por no habértelo dicho antes-agrego sonrojándose- te prometo que desde ahora te avisare todo lo que me pase- _

_-No te preocupes... ahora bebe un poco de café y luego ve por tus cosas para ir a la casa de la abuela- Hermione le sirvió el desayuno y luego prosiguió con la tarea de ordenar un poco la cocina._

_-Por cierto… feliz aniversario- en ese momento cayó al suelo uno de los platos que la castaña estaba secando, junto con una pequeña lagrima que su hija no pudo detectar… Como era posible que ella lo recordara y no su marido?._

_Rose estuvo observando a su madre detenidamente mientras ella levantaba los restos de porcelana esparcidos por el suelo. La castaña sintió esa sensación de que su hija sospechaba algo, porque estaba segura que Rose heredo su sentido de la intuición, así que intento calmarse y no demostrar nada que pudiera parecerle raro. Hermione no quiso voltearse para mirarla porque sabía que ella notaria esa rabia y tristeza, y gracias al cielo su hijo irrumpió en la cocina gritando con lo que aminoro el ambiente._

_-Mama no encuentro mis guantes de Quidditch y tengo un partido muy importante esta tarde!- se quejo el menor de los Weasley mientras se acomodaba junto a su hermana en la mesa y cruzaba los brazos._

_-Pues claro que no los encontraras si tu cuarto es un desorden tota!...- Hermione lo reprocho con la mirada, a lo que él puso los ojos como borrego a medio morir y su carita más inocente- Están en el closet, debajo de la escalera- agrego suspirando al ver que no podía resistirse a ese tipo de gestos, ya que Ron siempre los usaba con ella para conseguir lo que quería- Ahora desayunen que voy a llegar tarde al trabajo- ambos acataron la orden en silencio mientras su madre continuaba ordenando la vajilla en las repisas de la cocina._

_-Antes que lo olvide… feliz aniversario! No puedo creer que lleves aguantando quince años de casada con mi papa con todas las jaquecas que te produce- comento Hugo riendo junto a su hermana, a lo la castaña les dedico una sonrisa forzada para que no notaran su enojo._

_-Gracias a los dos… ahora apúrense que se hace tarde- en ese momento Ron apareció en la cocina con su maletín, luego busco unos papeles de la encimera y los guardo dentro de su chaqueta._

_-Los veré esta noche, háganle caso a su abuela y no intenten hacer nada indebido…- les advirtió el pelirrojo mayor dándole a cada uno de sus hijos un beso en la frente- A ti también te veré esta noche amor, Harry dice que hay mucho papeleo que hacer así que almorzaremos en la oficina…- deposito un simple beso en la comisura de los labios de su esposa y estaba dispuesto a partir cuando ella lo detuvo del brazo._

_-No estás olvidando algo Ron?- inquirió su mujer sonriéndole a lo que el golpeo su cabeza con la mano que tenia libre mientras chasqueaba la lengua._

_-El paquete de Kingsley!- el pelirrojo corrió hasta su despacho dejando a su esposa con el rostro desfigurado de ira, luego saludo a todos con la mano desde la chimenea antes de perderse por la red flu._

_Ahora comenzaba a creer que Ron tal vez si había olvidado lo de su aniversario… Era el colmo! Siempre recordaba cualquier otra tontería, como las fecha en la que los Chudley Cannons habían ganado la copa de la temporada, pero tenía una pésima memoria para fechas más importantes como los cumpleaños de sus hijos. Era evidente que necesitaba una recordadora. Sin darse cuenta empezó a golpear la pared con todas sus fuerzas volteando así la foto de su boda._

_-Papa no lo recordó, cierto?- pregunto Rose a lo que su madre asintió suspirando- Si quieres yo se lo digo… tu siempre le avisas cuando es mi cumpleaños porque sino nunca lo recuerda-_

_-No quiero que ninguno de ustedes se lo diga, ni que tampoco se lo comenten a Molly, Arthur o a cualquiera de la familia… si va a recordarlo quiero que sea por cuenta propia- sus hijos asintieron torciendo la boca, porque sabían que eso era pedir prácticamente un milagro._

_Sin más ambos buscaron sus mochilas y partieron rumbo a La Madriguera por la chimenea. Al llegar encontraron a Molly y Arthur desayunando junto con los Potter. Estaban todos menos Harry, quien seguramente ya se hallaba en el ministerio. Al verlos aparecer en la sala, Ginny corrió a colgarse del cuello de su amiga mientras gritaba._

_-Feliz Aniversario! No puedo creer que ya hayan pasado quince años desde que te casaste con Ron- la pelirroja no tenía intención de soltar a su cuñada, pero al ver que esta estaba quedándose sin aire la dejo libre para que los demás miembros de la familia la saludaran. Seguidamente Molly le dedico otro abrazo de oso con unas emotivas palabras confesándole que, de todas sus nueras, ella era la más querida por la mujer; luego Arthur quien la felicito con un cálido abrazo y deseándole mucha felicidad y todos sus sobrinos._

_-Muchas gracias a todos pero ya debo ir al trabajo…- sabía que Ginny notaria al instante su mal humor y no dudaría en atacarla con preguntas, por lo que opto por dejarla sin darle lugar a pensar._

_Cuando llego al Ministerio se encontró con varios de sus ex compañeros de Hogwarts y algunas personas que habían sido sus colegas en el Comité de Regulación de Criaturas Mágicas, y extrañamente todos la felicitaron... con lo que su mal humor fue regresando progresivamente hasta llegar a la entrada de su oficina donde se detuvo para hablar con su secretaria sobre las novedades del día._

_-Hoy tiene una junta con el gabinete para ver si mejoraran la reforma de la ley de elfos domésticos, luego debe asistir a un almuerzo en la oficina del Ministro junto con los demás jefes de los departamentos, y estos son unos informes que debe revisar y firmar antes de la próxima semana- la castaña asintió mientras guardaba los papeles en su portafolios, luego se dirigió hasta la puerta de su oficina y cuando estaba a punto de girar la perilla las palabras de la chica la detuvieron- Por cierto el Ministro le dejo una tarjeta sobre su escritorio… Feliz Aniversario Señora Weas…-_

_Con eso su paciencia llego hasta el límite y se encerró en su oficina azotando la puerta con todas sus fuerzas… Hasta el Ministros se tomo el trabajo de enviarle una tarjeta y el terco de su marido ni siquiera había recordado saludarla! Ya estaba dudando de que Ron le hubiera preparado alguna sorpresa para la noche… pero no. No. Ron no podía ser tan imbécil. De todos los años que llevaban juntos el debía recordar esa fecha tan especial para ambos. No podía perder la confianza que le tenía solo por una demora. Seguro que todo esto era parte de algún plan. Solo tenía que relajarse y esperar un poco. _

_Tomo los informes y empezó a releerlos varias veces, después de todo debía verificar que no hubiera ningún error en ellos antes de firmarlos, con lo que la mitad de la mañana se le paso volando. Antes de terminar, su secretaria golpeo suavemente la puerta y luego entro algo temerosa a decirle que la estaba esperando para la junta._

_-Enseguida voy… - contesto Hermione levantándose de su escritorio mientras la chica cerraba la puerta de la oficina- Por cierto… No llego ninguna nota para mí esta mañana?- su secretaria negó con la cabeza algo temerosa, pensando que tal vez la negativa a su pregunta pondría de mal humor a su jefa- Esta bien, si te envían algo avísame inmediatamente- agrego saliendo junto a la chica de su despacho._

* * *

><p><em>Ninguno de los presentes había visto jamás a Hermione tan ansiosa como en ese momento… Lo cierto era que la castaña repiqueteaba los dedos contra la mesa de la sala cada vez más rápido y ni siquiera prestaba atención a la palabras de uno de los más importantes miembros del gabinete, cosa que llamo la atención de la mayoría de las personas presentes quienes tenían por entendido que ella era un persona muy comprometida con su trabajo. Cuando al fin terminaron el debate sobre la reforma procedieron a editar un documento para luego dar por finalizada la reunión, y ni bien ocurrió esto ella se retiro rápidamente del salón sin detenerse a saludar a los demás.<em>

_Estaba camino a su despacho cuando el secretario del Ministro le indico que el almuerzo ya estaba a punto de dar inicio y que requerían su presencia en la oficina de inmediato, por lo que no pudo saber si su secretaria había recibido alguna nota o recado de su esposo._

_Fue la primera vez que sintió que el tiempo no pasaba, como si el reloj no quisiera avanzar al siguiente numero y estuviera condenada a vivir así por el resto de la eternidad. Y esto sumado al largo discurso de cada uno de los jefes departamentales la llevaron a borde de un ataque de histeria… Claro que esto no había pasado desapercibido para Harry, quien también se hallaba allí debido a que era el Jefe del Cuartel de Aurores, ya que muy pocas veces había visto así de nerviosa a su mejor amiga y la ultima vez había sido cuando aún estaba en Hogwarts a punto de dar sus T.I.M.O.S. _

_Al dar por finalizada la reunión, Hermione fue la primera en dirigirse a la puerta tratando de evadir a todos lo que requerían su atención pero justo cuando se disponía salir alguien bloqueo el acceso de la puerta sin darle más opción que detenerse._

_-Hola Hermione… te vi muy ansiosa en la reunión y me inquieto un poco, te encuentras bien? Hay algo que te este preocupando?- pregunto su mejor amigo examinándola con el ceño fruncido._

_-Hola Harry… No te preocupes, lo que pasa es que aun no termine con unos informes y debo entregárselos a mi secretaria hoy pero gracias por preguntar… Te veré más tarde- sin darle lugar a reaccionar la castaña se retiro dejando a su amigo con la palabra en la boca._

_-Por cierto… Feliz aniversario!- le grito este desde el final del pasillo, cuando ella ya estaba subiendo al ascensor que la llevaría a su oficina._

_Ahora si que estaba furiosa… Harry, quien siempre había vivido con la cabeza en las nubes, quien solía olvidar el cumpleaños de Ginny o su propio aniversario, quien era tan despistado como para olvidar retirar a su hija del jardín de niños muggle, el si había recordado felicitarla. Tal vez su esposa o Molly se lo habían comentado esta mañana pero el punto era que al menos el __**SI**__ había recordado saludarla… _

_De tan molesta que estaba no fue consciente del momento en el que llego a la puerta de su despacho, y estaba a punto de encerrarse en el cuando su secretaria la detuvo._

_-Señora Weasley, hay alguien que esta esperándola en su despacho- la castaña asintió, pensando que tal vez serian Ron quien estaba dentro de su oficina y no pudo evitar alegrarse ante esta idea. Pero al traspasar la puerta todas sus ilusiones se fueron por el piso, con lo que no pudo evitar suspirar decepcionada._

_La mujer que se encontraba en la oficina estaba bebiendo te en una taza de porcelana blanca y se hallaba sentada frente al escritorio de Hermione. Así que cuando ella abrió la puerta, la dama dejo sobre el mueble su taza y se incorporo para saludarla._

_-Profesora McGonagall… que sorpresa verla por aquí- articulo la castaña sonriéndole algo desganada. No es que le molestara la presencia de su antigua maestra, sino que aun no aceptaba la decepción de que su marido no había dado señales de vida en todo el día._

_-Te he dicho una y mil veces que lo de "profesora" está de sobra… - refuto la anciana mujer mientras se fundían en un cálido abrazo, y al separarse ajusto un poco sus gafas mientras estudiaba el semblante de Hermione- Hay algo que la este preocupando, señorita Granger? O más bien señora Weasley- _

_-N-nada importante… cosas de trabajo- respondió algo nerviosa con lo que su antigua profesora no quedo del todo convencida- Pero no se preocupe… ahora tome asiento y dígame que la trae por aquí, Profe… digo Minerva-_

_-En realidad estoy aquí por un asunto Horace… Yo venía solamente a solucionar unos cuantos asuntos de Hogwarts en el Ministerio, y el decidió aprovechar esto para pedirme un favor- la castaña arrugo la frente en clara señal de que no entendía nada- Me mando a entregarte esta carta… es una invitación para una fiesta de su Club de las Eminencias… Horace dice que espera que tu y Ronald asistan-_

_El escuchar el nombre de su esposo le produjo una sensación de acidez en el estomago, con lo que su mal humor regreso y fue incrementándose lentamente. Aunque, claro, Hermione trataba de evitar que la mujer notara esto._

_-Hablando de eso… sabes que las noticias en el mundo mágico vuelan, y más si se publican el Profeta, así que permíteme felicitarte por ser el día de tu aniversario. Me lleve una gran sorpresa al ver que los mencionaban en el Profeta y…- aunque Minerva McGonagall aun continuaba hablando, era la primera vez en su vida que Hermione no le prestaba ni la más mínima atención… desde que escucho la palabra "mencionaban" y "Profeta" juntas en una misma oración, todo cobro sentido para ella._

_Esa era la razón por la que todos habían recordado su aniversario… todos excepto el despistado de Ron, quien desde hacía mucho no se fiaba de las noticias del famoso periódico y por eso había tomado la decisión de no comprarlo ni leerlo. Pero esa no era excusa para nadie, y Ron pagaría muy caro si hasta el final del día no lo recordaba._

_Cuando la mujer termino con su conversación, espero a que la castaña hiciera o dijera algo, pero al ver que esto no ocurría se aclaro la garganta en un intento de llamar su atención. Esto sobresalto un poco a Hermione, quien permanecía perdida en medio de sus pensamientos._

_-A-a nosotros también nos tomo por sorpresa lo del periódico… fue un buen gesto y pensábamos agradecerles- claramente que esto era una total mentira pero no tenia elección debido a que la anciana profesora esperaba una respuesta._

_-Es increíble que tu y el señor Weasley lleven ya quince años de casados… si parece que fuera ayer cuando lo regañabas para que terminara su tarea… el tiempo paso demasiado rápido- Minerva emitió un pequeño suspiro a lo que la castaña le sonrió tratando de parecer lo más serena posible- Bueno cero que estoy quitándote mucho tiempo y además se me hace tarde… espero que ambos concurran a la fiesta de Horace- ambas se despidieron en la puerta de su oficina con un abrazo y la promesa de verse pronto en la fiesta del club de las eminencias._

_Al estar sola en su oficina nuevamente, decidió dejar de lado los reportes que tenía pendiente y dedicarse a observar el techo recostado en su sofá… necesitaba relajarse y no pensar en nada en particular, pero era imposible ya que el problema con Ron regresaba a su mente cada tanto._

_No fue consciente del momento en el que cayó rendida ante los brazos de Morfeo, pero debió haber pasado mucho tiempo ya que el sonido de alguien que golpeaba a su puerta la despertó de repente. Rápidamente se incorporo y trato de acomodar su ropa para estar presentable. Al abrir la puerta vio que se trataba de su secretaria._

_-Si ya no necesita de mi ayuda, me retiro señora Weasley… que pase buena noche- Hermione asintió desconcertada, ya que no era consciente de la hora que era o cuánto tiempo había pasado dormida. Busco el reloj que tenia frente a su escritorio y se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver que ya era muy tarde y aun debía volver a casa para preparar la cena._

_Mientras acomodaba su portafolio, recordó que aun no había tenido ninguna noticia de Ron… y definitivamente ahí fue cuando decidió aceptar la realidad de que el si había olvidado por completo su aniversario. Claro que toda la rabia que sentía regreso de golpe, por lo salió del Ministerio hecha una fiera sin despedirse de ninguno de los conocidos que la saludaron en el camino. _

_Estaba a punto de realizar el hechizo para aparecerse en casa cuando recordó que sus hijos estaban en la casa de Molly… definitivamente iba a comunicarse por la red flu y decirles que pasaran ahí la noche para no ser testigos de la cruel tortura que le esperaba a su padre. _

_Resuelto el asunto, decidió preparar la cena a pesar de todo… necesitaba descargar su ira con algo, o al menos podía imaginar que la zanahoria que rebanaba era el cuerpo de Ron para sentirse más motivada. Claro que también pasaron por su cabeza la idea de lanzarle el cuchillo cuando el llegara, envenenar la comida con alguna poción, atarlo al techo de la casa para que durmiera ahí y un sinfín de ideas más para demostrarle a su querido esposo que no le perdonaría el hecho de olvidar una fecha tan importante._

**Fin Flashback**_  
><em>

Estaba tan sumida en su tarea de cortar, pensar y rebanar que no fue consciente del momento en el que alguien se acerco a ella… inmediatamente dejo de lado su tarea y tomo en un rápido movimiento la varita, pero de repente las luces de la cocina se volvieron tenues.

-Hermione, suelta la varita que no te hare daño… - susurro esa voz tan conocida en su oído, con lo que acato la orden sin poner objeción alguna.

De repente las luces de la cocina se apagaron en su totalidad y en unos instantes todo el lugar se hallaba iluminado por unas velas depositadas sobre el suelo. En un rápido movimiento que no fue previsto por la castaña, Ron hizo que ella se volteara tomándola por la cintura para comenzar a bailar una canción que empezó a escucharse por todo el lugar. Todo esto la tomo por desprevenida, pero solo se dejo guiar al compás de la canción, la cual era una de sus favoritas.

_Oh! Darling, please believe me  
>I'll never do you no harm<br>Believe me when I tell you  
>I'll never do you no harm<em>

Como podía ser cierto todo lo que estaba ocurriendo? Era increíble que hacía dos segundos ella tuviera unas enormes ganas de asesinar lenta y dolorosamente a su esposo, y ahora todo ese sentimiento de odio no era más que parte del pasado. Pero era más increíble que Ron estuviera cantándole esa canción al oído… claro que no era un cantante profesional ni nada por el estilo pero era la primera vez que lo oía y debía admitir que su voz era perfecta.

_Oh! Darling, if you leave me  
>I'll never make it alone<br>Believe me when I beg you  
>Don't ever leave me alone<em>

Sin dejar de moverse al compas de la canción, Ron levanto su barbilla con una de sus manos para obligarla a que lo viera a los ojos… mientras el solo se dedicaba a cantarle, demostrándole que cada una de las palabras que decía la canción eran totalmente ciertas. Ella no pudo evitar sonreír ante la hermosa declaración del pelirrojo, y unas lágrimas de felicidad resbalaron por su mejilla.

_When you told me you didn't need me anymore  
>Well you know I nearly broke down and cried<br>When you told me you didn't need me anymore  
>Well you know I nearly broke down and died<em>

Lentamente el comenzó a secar sus lagrimas con el pulgar de su mano derecha, para luego fundirse en un profundo beso que fue correspondido por la castaña, quien paso su mano tras el cabello de Ron con tal de acercarlo mas a ella. Si hubiera sido decisión de ellos, nunca se habría separado pero la falta de aire en sus pulmones los obligo a hacerlo. Claro que solo separaron sus bocas, ya que Hermione aprovecho el momento para apoyar su cabeza en el pecho del pelirrojo mientras el descansaba su barbilla sobre la mata de pelo de su esposa.

-Feliz aniversario linda... espero que no te haya molestado el tiempo de espera que tuviste que pasar- dijo Ron divertido a lo que ella lo alejo con un leve empujón.

-Que ni se te ocurra hacer lo mismo el próximo año Ron Weasley o si no te juro que te ira muy mal- le advirtió seria a lo que el asintió temeroso- Llegue a pensar que lo habías olvidado…-

-Eso jamás…. Puede que tenga una mala memoria pero no es para tanto- respondió sonriendo con lo que consiguió bajar la tensión del ambiente- ahora quiero que subas a cambiarte porque tú y yo saldremos a cenar a un lugar muy especial frente al Támesis, pero te recomiendo que sea ropa cómoda porque viajaremos en mi escoba- agrego guiñándole un ojo, esperando una reacción de enfado de Hermione ya que sabía que ella odiaba viajar en escoba… sin embargo ella sonrió- No estás enojada?-

-Por qué habría de estarlo? Me da curiosidad saber cuál es la sorpresa así que si la condición es viajar volando, por mi no hay problema- respondió con una sonrisa sensual la cual provoco que Ron volviera a besarla. Al separarse el encendió las luces de la cocina nuevamente, con lo que provoco un grito de preocupación por parte de su esposa- Por Merlín! Ron que te ocurrió en el rostro?- lo cierto era que el pelirrojo tenía el ojo derecho morado, pero hasta ahora no lo había notado ya que la poca luz de las velas no se lo había permitido.

-N-nada… lo que paso fue que cuando llegue a la casa de mis padres para ver a los niños, una bludger que Hugo había dejado suelta me ataco… pero mama ya me dio una poción así que despreocúpate- agrego sonriendo nervioso

-Hugo no se salvara del castigo que le espera porq….- pero no pudo terminar la frase ya que fue interrumpida por Ron

-NO!- grito nervioso a lo que Hermione lo miro extrañada pensando que algo no estaba bien- no lo castigues porque ya me encargue de eso… je je- se rasco la cabeza, esperando que la castaña le creyera, pero como era de esperarse en ella no lo hizo por lo que Ron tuvo que cambiar el tema- mejor sube a cambiarte porque se hace tarde, a menos que quieras que vuele muy rápido…- con esto logro que ella dejara de pensar en el asunto y subiera hasta su cuarto, no sin antes darle un profundo beso seguido de una sonrisa.

* * *

><p>-Creo que el plan de papa resulto ser bueno después de todo, no Rose?- dijo el menor de los Weasley mientras observaban desde la ventana del patio a su padre cantar.<p>

-Por suerte logro pensar en algo bueno… cuando le dijiste que hoy era su aniversario?- pregunto su hermana mayor sin dejar de observar la escena, pero con lo que dijo consiguió que Hugo la mirara fijamente.

-Alto! Yo pensé que tú se lo habías dicho porque te recuerdo que hoy estuve jugando al Quidditch todo el día y, cuando regrese a la casa de la abuela, papa ya estaba pensado en algo para mama- con esto sus miradas se encontraron .

-Yo no se lo dije… hoy estuve en el callejón Diagon c-con… con mis amigas- respondió algo sonrojada, pero claro que su hermano ya sabía que salía con Malfoy- y no vi a papa en todo el día-

-Entonces… si tu no se lo dijiste, y yo no se lo dije…- comenzó Hugo sorprendido.

-…papa si pudo recordarlo después de todo!- finalizo su hermana mayor sonriendo al ver lo felices que se veían sus padres.

Continuaron observando la escena sin decir una palabra, aunque claro que cuando ambos se besaron Hugo no pudo evitar soltar comentarios sobre lo asqueroso que le parecía que intercambiaran saliva de esa manera, a lo que Rose replico que el dentro de unos años el también lo haría.

-Bueno, creo que se hace tarde y si no regresamos la abuela se preocupara por nosotros- comento la pelirroja a lo que su hermano rodo los ojos.

-Tú siempre siguiendo las reglas… en serio Rose, cuando será el día en que hagas algo y no te preocupes por obedecer órdenes? Eres igualita a mama…- de repente vieron que su padre encendía la luz de la cocina y fue ahí cuando se percataron del golpe que traía en el ojo- Por cierto, que le sucedió a papa en el rostro?-

-Todo resulto bien, no les parece?-comento alguien acercándose hacia ellos desde los arbustos, con lo cual se sobresaltaron y apuntaron a esa persona con sus varitas- Niños no voy a lastimarlos- agrego Ginny levantando ambas manos y sonriendo.

-Tía Ginny? Que haces aquí?- pregunto Rose guardando su varita en el bolsillo de su pantalón y frunciendo el ceño ante la sorpresa.

-Tenía que cerciorarme de que su padre hiciera bien las cosas… ya saben cómo es Ron-comento rodando los ojos y suspirando.

-Entonces tu se lo dijiste pero… como sabias que él no pudo recordarlo?- esta vez fue el turno de Hugo de preguntar

-Bueno, pues esta mañana note muy rara a tu madre y Harry me comento que en la reunión con el Ministro también la había notado algo inquieta así que decidí hacerle una visita a Ron… Claro que le grite y le di un buen golpe por haber sido tan idiota- sus sobrinos abrieron los ojos a más no poder cuando escucharon esta ultima parte- no me vean así niños… saben perfectamente que mi golpe no fue nada, porque si Hermione lo hubiera golpeado seguramente a estas horas su padre estaría hospitalizado en San Mungo- los tres rieron ante el comentario de Ginny, imaginándose a Ron en una camilla todo vendado.

-Bueno ya debemos irnos tía, antes de que la abuela note que nos fuimos de la casa… ya sabes cómo se pone si está enojada- comento Hugo divertido.

-Sí, los entiendo… pero porque no vienen a cenar a mi casa? Estoy seguro que Lily estará muy contenta de verte Hugo, y además… Albus invito a un amigo a cenar- al decir lo ultimo poso la vista en su sobrina, quien no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante la indirecta.

-E-está bien…- respondió Rose intentando no parecer nerviosa, aunque sabía que era inútil ocultar la verdad que ya era conocida por casi toda la familia.

-Nunca pierdes la oportunidad de ser casamentera, no tía? - pregunto su sobrino riendo a lo que Ginny lo fulmino con la mirada mientras reía, luego los tres desaparecieron.

**Fin**

* * *

><p><strong>Notas: <strong>Hola a todos los lectores ciberneticos que se atrevieron a leer mi historia. Que puedo decirles? La verdad la tenia guardada en una carpeta desde hacia mucho tiempo y no me animaba a publicarla simplemente porque no terminaba de convencerme. Pero bueno... dicen que se hace lo que se puede asi que decidi no alterar nada y publicarla tal cual esta aqui. Que les parecio? Espero recibir muchos comentarios como lo hice con mi fic "Sunday Morning", y para los que no lo hayan leido, los invito a buscarlo en mi perfil.

Con respecto a este fic, admito que toda la trama primeramente habia sido pensada para un fic de EdwardXBella pero de repente me vino otra idea a la cabeza y decidi hacerlo un Romione. XD

La cancion que Hermione canta a Rose es _Chiquitita _de ABBA... me parecio buena ponerla ya que hacia poco habia visto la pelicula Mamma Mia!, y para los que la vieron saben que hay una parte en la que las amigas de la protagonista la consuelan con esa cancion, asi que me dije: _yo tambien hare lo mismo!-. _La verdad quede conforme con esa parte ya que siento que la cancion es perfecta.

Luego esta un clasico de clasicos... _Oh! Darling _de The Beatles. Esta cancion fue la base de inspiracion para todo el fic. Por esta cancion fue que surgio la idea. Notaran que son canciones viejitas, pero la verdad adoro la musica retro y muchas de ellas me sirven para inspirarme.

Bueno, me despido aguardando que dejen sus reviews y les anticipo que ya estoy escribiendo otro Romione que vera la luz dentro de pocos dias, pero esta vez sera un mini fic...

Un besote enorme a todos los pottericos que andan sueltos en , ya que gracias a ellos me atrevo a decir que somos el grupo que mas fics tiene publicados en esta pagina.

Matta-ne

Atte. Anitikis Cullen


End file.
